The Fate of Mine
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Lithuania/Toris had left home amd found a new home int he forbidden forest, but he is not alone. Naga AU. Naga!AmericaxLithuania contains vore, and seaxual moment


The Fate of Mine (Vore)

request for ~lypstyck

Naga!AmericaxLithuania

Toris had lived alone in the Forbidden Forest, he has been traveling a lot on foot, and so he decides to live in the Forbidden Forest even if it meant to get away from his parents, but he did miss his friends, Ivan, Eduard, Ravis, and Felix. Toris had found an abandoned cabin in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, so he decides to live here for a while, but sometimes he would hear something like slithering and someone saying his name, but he ignored it thinking it was just the wind.

~Naga!America appears and slashes the screen with his tail Time Skip~

In the morning, Toris went out into the Forest to collect some berries, fruit, and some fish for his supplies. Since the cabin he's been staying kept getting stranger and stranger, it's been mostly his stuff that keeps disappearing. So he decides to try to set a bait of food so to know whatever it is that keeps taking his things is friendly or not. As Toris went out to get the food, he didn't notice a bunch of snakes closing the door, and heading back into the hidden doorway.

Toris continues to gather fruits and berries then found a nice small pond hoping there would be some fish in it. So he made a net out of sticks and leafs, after a few times of casting it out, Toris was able to catch ten small fish, and he started to head back to the cabin. Not knowing the danger that is going to happen later on.

~Naga!America appears and slashes the screen with his tail Time Skip~

After Toris has gathered everything for tonight, he set up the fruits, berries, and fishes like it was a sacrificial ritual. After everything was set up, Toris left the room, and hid behind the closet door to see what has happened to some of his things. The sun had already set and it was starting to get late, Toris believed that it was probably almost midnight, and just on time the grandfather clock chimed midnight. Toris was now wide awake when the clock's bell rung, he watched as the food starting to move, and what he saw surprised him that they were snakes, 'How could snakes be able to do-' he was cut off from his thoughts when something had hit him on the back of his head, hard enough to knock him out.

~Naga!America appears and slashes the screen with his tail Time Skip~

Toris had woken up in an unfamiliar room and also surrounded by snakes that were in strike mode (A/N: or 'S' mode, because when they are in striking mode, the body is form into the letter 'S' back to the story) at Toris keeping him pinned against the wall, Ah your finally awake ...Toris." Toris heard someone talking and he got his answer when candles were lighting up on their own. He then saw someone with sandy blond hair with a cowlick sticking up, sky blue eyes wearing glasses, board buff body, and his lower torso is a snake, but Toris couldn't see what kind he was, "H-How do you know my name?" Toris asked the snake person and he just laughs at him and replies, "My dear snakes here have told me all about you and everything that you have done. So I have decided not to kill you and let you stay here with me, since this is my home. I'm Alfred by the way; also a Naga, half human, and half snake." Alfred said to Toris as he slithers towards him and started to wrap his coils around Toris.

Toris got a good look at the colors of the scales; it was the color of black indigo like a Black indigo snake. Alfred chuckles at Toris's reaction of thinking he was going to be eaten, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, like I said already. I'm going to have you stay with me, so you don't go telling the humans where I live." Alfred said as he tightens his coils a bit on Toris making him squeak. Alfred leans down towards Toris's ear and whispers, "If you promise me that you stay here with me, then no harm will ever come to you, Toris, do you understand." "I-I understand and I promise to stay with you, Alfred." Toris replied back to Alfred and Alfred pulls away from Toris with a smile on his face.

~Naga!America appears and slashes the screen with his tail Time Skip~

It's been ten months since Toris met Alfred and had the agreement of staying with Alfred. Toris has helped Alfred in any way he could, but winter is coming, and Toris hoped that he would find a way in keeping warm for the winter nights since Alfred had a closet full of animal fur. Toris kept thinking that maybe Alfred would lend some fur for him the night when winter comes. Toris was getting everything ready for Alfred's dinner and for himself since that is one of the agreements was to eat dinner together. Toris thought it was weird that Alfred can eat human food as well, even though he could swallow animals' whole, and sometimes he would swallow humans who has come and try to kill him.

Toris shivered at the thought of watching Alfred swallowing his prey whole in front of him. His thought was cut off when a knock on the door, Toris just remembered Alfred went out for his last hunting season for his prey for his hibernation. Toris opened the door in revealing Alfred which he had a few rabbits in a bag, a bag of squirrels in another, and something wrapped around his tail.

When Alfred slithered into the cabin, Toris saw that it was a hunter struggling in his grip, 'He must have come to kill Alfred.' Toris thought to himself, but the hunter doesn't seem to notice Toris. Toris then felt Alfred's hand on his shoulder, Toris looked up at Alfred, and Alfred nodded his head towards his room. Toris closed the front door and followed Alfred to his room and walked in to his room, only to lay his back against the doorway, for Alfred as he slither into his room.

Toris felt Alfred's underbelly going across his feet and felt Alfred's hand going across his face and through his hair, making Toris shiver at the movement. Toris was about to leave the room and close the door, but he then heard, "Hold on Toris, I want you to see something …interesting." Alfred said and Toris stayed in the room and closed the door behind him. Toris stood still in the room terrified of what Alfred had in store for him and Alfred beckons Toris towards him after he settles the two bags down.

Toris walked over to Alfred really terrified and Toris was now a few feet away from Alfred and the hunter around his tail, "I want to show you of how I swallow my prey, Toris." "Uh um…well okay." Toris said really scared of what was going to happen.

Alfred then unhinged his jaw to swallow his prey and he then lowers himself to on top of the hunter's head. Alfred clamps his jaw around his head and released a bloody murder scream as Alfred continues to swallow more of his prey to get him inside of him. Toris watches as the man starts to disappear as he enters inside of Alfred, as Alfred swallows the last bit of the hunter into his stomach, through his mouth, and sigh in relief. Toris looked like that he was either going to be sick or he enjoyed watching it, but he didn't notice the smirk on Alfred's face of having an idea after he digests the hunter.

~Naga!America appears and slashes the screen with his tail Time Skip~

After Alfred's prey was digested, Alfred figured that Toris was now past asleep in his own room and he remember what Toris had mumbled as he went to sleep, "I wonder if it's warmer inside of Alfred." So he decides to have Toris's wish to come true and to have him to stay with him, forever; so Alfred makes a plan for tonight.

Toris was asleep in his room, just three doors away from another, as Toris slept all of the sudden, he felt something starting to move underneath him, and he was starting to move off of his bed. Toris was now wide awake as he saw a group of snakes underneath him, carry him towards Alfred's room and Toris was now terrified of what was going to happen.

The door to Alfred's room opened suddenly, the snakes enter Alfred's room as they carried Toris into his room, "Ah, I see my friends had brought you here. Is there something you need, Toris?" Alfred said as he slithers towards Toris, his snakes let Toris onto the ground, and then wraps his coils around Toris, making him shiver at his action, "N-N-No, Alfred, I-I-I don't think I n-need anything at the moment. Hehehe." "Ah, but I know you want something; I heard you say it in your sleep, 'I wonder if it's warmer inside of Alfred.'" Alfred said as he leans closer to Toris giving a flick of his fork tongue across his cheek, making Toris shiver at his movement.

Alfred gives a devious smirk as he pulls away from Toris, cups his cheeks, pulls Toris into a kiss, and Toris's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Toris tries to push Alfred off of him, but as he tried to push him off, Alfred grabs ahold of Toris's wrist with his tail, and Alfred wraps his arms around Toris to deepen the kiss as he pushes his fork tongue into Toris's mouth making him moan in the process, 'Why-Why is he d-doing this?' Toris said to himself just as Alfred pulled away from him.

Alfred then leans towards his neck, giving it a lick making Toris shiver, and then Alfred bites down on Toris's neck. Toris then felt something being injected inside of him, making Toris go numb then a burning sensation kicks in as Alfred pulls away, making Toris scream in pain, "Shhh, shhh, it'll be over soon." Alfred said as he lets go of Toris.

Toris's pain went away in a few minutes then Toris scooted away from Alfred, but bumps into the wall in the process, "Wh-What did you…just…d-do to me?" Toris said as he was breathing hard and as Alfred slithers up to him, "I just made you mine and mine alone. You Toris, I have grown attached for a long time; ever since you moved into my home." Alfred said in a husky voice making Toris scared than ever, "Th-That's just…" "Don't worry I will have you one way or another, but for now, during my hibernation, you'll be staying with me…inside of me…that is." Alfred said in a dark husky tone as he started to take off Toris's clothes.

After his clothes were taken off, Alfred unhinges his jaw, and lowered onto Toris's head then clamps his mouth together as Toris struggles. Toris was now inside of Alfred's mouth; Toris couldn't believe it that Alfred was to swallow him, but Alfred also loved him. Toris was starting to go further in Alfred's mouth then finally he was in Alfred's throat which was very tight. Alfred continued to shove Toris to get him inside of him, 'Once winter is over and spring arrives Toris will be like me…a beautiful, gorgeous Naga, and no one else will have him, but me.' Alfred said to himself as he continues to shove Toris down his throat. As Toris continues to go down his throat, for some reason it felt real good like getting hugs and kisses. Toris felt an opening and it turned out to be the snake part of him which is his stomach, it was a lot easier to breathe now since it wasn't as tight. Toris started to curl up into a ball as he was completely inside of Alfred, as Alfred swallows the last bit of his feet, and he sigh in relief after he swallow Toris.

Alfred patted his bugle stomach of were his mate is and lover lies, "I hope that you return my love, Toris." "I-I actually do, Alfred, I was just scared and terrified of you saying those things to me, and I love you, Alfred." Toris said in returning his love to him; he thought of the look of Alfred's face. Alfred was extremely happy hearing this, he slithers to his nest of animal fur, coils up where he lays his head on his bulge stomach, and replies back, "I love you, too, Toris." Then they both went into a deep sleep.

~Extended Ending~

Spring has arrived; Alfred woke up bright and early in slithers off of his nest and said, "Are you awake, Toris?" "Mmm, yes I am, I just woke up in fact." Toris said in a tired voice then Alfred said, "Ok, well I'm going to let you out and have a good look at you, now." Alfred felt Toris nodded and started to push Toris out through his mouth. Toris felt it getting tight inside as he started to move out of his stomach, through his throat to his mouth, where Toris went through, and landed on to the nest of animal fur.

Toris went to get up, but when he did, he felt something scaly and smooth that had replaced his legs. When Toris looked at his legs, well instead of legs he had a light blue scales with some black pattern spots like a California King Snake. Alfred slithers towards him and wrap his tail around his, flips Toris over so he would be on top on Alfred, Alfred wrapped his arms around him so Toris would lay on top of him, and then he flip Toris on his sides to where he was facing Alfred with lust and passion in his eyes making Toris shiver, and Alfred, "Your beautiful, Toris, my Naga queen." Alfred then pulls him into a loving kiss making Toris moan in the process. Alfred pulls away from Toris and said, "Ever since you walked into my home, I thought at first you were another hunter, but when I saw you were a kind and caring person, I then realize right then and there that you were the one for me. So do you Toris, my Naga queen, wish to stay with me, forever?" "I-I-I do, Alfred, m-my Naga king." Toris said as he stutter as he felt Alfred's hand rubbing his back then Alfred said, "Good, we may now both bite our necks together to become one." Alfred then bit in Toris's neck as Toris's bit into Alfred's neck. Toris started to feel something being injected inside of him, but something that smells sweet and feels very good. Alfred and Toris away from each other and Alfred said, "We are now one as long I can smell the scent I put inside of you as you did to me we can never be apart or separated from another." "Yes, my Alfred I'll stay with you, even if we are ever apart or separated from another." Toris said to Alfred as he stared into the sky blue eyes as the same with Alfred.

Alfred pulled Toris even closer and said, "Let's get rest, my queen." "Very well, my king." Toris said to Alfred as they both started to fall asleep then Toris said to himself, 'I guess this is really the fate of mine, with Alfred, my king, my lover, and my mate.' Toris and Alfred went into a deep sleep once again till the buds on the tree are to bloom.

THE END


End file.
